A Victini's Love
by Kolofox
Summary: A story between a trainer and his Victini. rated M to be safe it is a work in progress. credit to stormdrake0100 for cover pic and revisions. If you're waiting for updates check my deviant page for news link's in my profile
1. Chapter 1

…

Warning this contains death and dismemberment, and is a work in progress that may also include Lemons or similar content nothing decided yet. I do not own Pokémon or associated media. If you do not like the described content do not read.

…

Death of a friend

"I, Arthur Kiles hereby resign as Unova's League Champion," a young boy of thirteen said in front of millions of people that filled stadium. For what seemed like an eternity silence filled the air, as the words began to take into effect. Arthur turned to leave for the stadium entrance only to be stopped by a shout from his opponent.

"Why?" was the only thing wild haired boy managed to say; the rage in his eyes was easily noted by the young boy.

"There's no challenge anymore," was Arthur's only response before he continued to leave. That was two years ago Arthur now found himself atop a rocky shelf overlooking a natural amphitheater styled cave. At the center of the stadium stood a man giving dialogue about Pokémon liberation to thousands of followers. Arthur had heard the speech before from other speakers but he could tell that this man was not sincere. The man had an air of cruelty about him. He cared nothing for the Pokémon he claimed to love, wanting nothing more but domination over the Unova region. Arthur seethed with anger as the man continued to speak.

Arthur pressed a button on a hidden microphone on his throat, calling out to another member of his team, "Captain, pulse your aura a few times so I can see where you are at."

Closing his eyes, Arthur allowed the aura of the cave to fill his senses. The cavern fell dark as thousands of flames lit up, revealing every inhabitant's location. A solitary flame away from the crowd flicked rhythmically, betraying Captain's location. Arthur opened his eyes, abandoning the aura sight to see the Lucario's position nestled in a darkened hollow close to the back of the cave.

"You're getting a good feed Captain?" Arthur asked. A short grunt issued itself across the radio. Arthur understood the confirmation, knowing to trust his friend's judgment. He reached for the camcorder perched close to where he sat and adjusted the zoom to better record the man speaking. Arthur's objective was to gather information on a budding group called Team Plasma. So far all he managed to get a hold of was a few speeches and a private conversation the man had with one of his subordinates. Unfortunately Arthur had nothing tangible in terms of evidence about the man's evil intentions.

"… and so my friends we have our salvation," the man's voice echoed in the cave as a young greened haired boy was ushered to his side, "When this boy comes of age he will lead us to true Pokémon liberation."

Arthur waited for the man to make his exit before issuing a command through his radio, "Captain, I think we have all that we need to put that man behind bars. Let's get going before we're …"

~Arthur we've been discovered! ~ Arthur heard within his mind interrupting his train of thought.

Arthur grabbed the camera and turned to an orange and cream colored fairy-like creature hovering behind him.

"What, how?" Arthur asked after taking a few seconds to comprehend the news.

~I'm not sure, but they are on their way here, ~ she responded wringing her hands in worry as Arthur stuffed the camera into one of the many pockets of his long coat.

"Captain, get over here now!" Arthur ordered, dashing for the tunnel that led him up to the shelf.

"Bisharp, Slash,"

Arthur felt himself being pulled back by a powerful psychic force as a near invisible attack cut through the front of his coat. Overbalanced, Arthur fell back away from the blade covered Pokémon.

"Nicole, flame…" Arthur managed to say before a ball of fire much larger than the attack he had in mind sailed over his head. He threw his arms up to shield his face from the Searing Shot, Nicole's signature move next to her V-create. The ball of fire erupted upon the stupefied Bisharp, blasting the Pokémon back into the wall unconscious. Flames licked at the coat Arthur wore as he shielded himself from the brunt of the spell, the thick fabric repelling the flash of fire.

"Damn it Nicole, I was too close for that one," Arthur yelled smothering his still smoking sleeves with gloved hands.

~It would not have fainted with a Flame Burst and you would have had to dodge another slash whilst on your back, ~ she responded

Arthur returned to his feet seeing the Bisharp had indeed been defeated in one shot. Turning back to the exit he saw the owner of the defeated Bisharp standing between him and the opening to the tunnel. The man that faced Arthur was easily a head taller than he was and garbed in a black body suit while mask covered the lower half of his face.

"Nicole is this…" Arthur began.

"Yes I was the one who detected you," The ninja coldly interjected, "your Lucario is being dealt with, but if you turn over your Victini you might be allowed to leave with your life."

"Don't you touch Nicole," Arthur growled whilst pressing a button on his belt releasing the rest of his team; a Floatzel named Link, and a Glaceon named Jack. The ninja responded with the summoning of a pair of Lieperds.

"Both of you use Night slash!" the man commanded.

"Jack, Link intercept the Lieperds with protect, Nicole Searing Shot," Arthur countered. The Glaceon and Flotzal raised green barriers blocking the movement of the Lieperds while Nicole charged the same attack she used on the Bisharp. The Victini loosed the oversized fireball, her fury easily matching Arthur's. As the smoke cleared both cats looked a little worse for wear but still stood, the barriers Jack and Link raised held up against the blast of the fire ball negating any damage it might have caused.

"Jack, use Ice Shard, Link, use Aqua jet, finish them," Arthur quickly added before the man could issue a command. The Lieperds cowered before the attacks knowing they lost, but Jack and Link withheld as much power as they could so as they won't kill the helpless Pokémon. They were strong, but not vicious. A screech issued its self-nearby catching Arthur's attention. He turned to see a Goldbat flying backwards as a massive ball energy struck him in the mouth announcing Captain's arrival. The Lucario leapt upon the shelf next to Arthur.

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting up here," Arthur said as two more ninjas appeared upon the shelf behind his group. Arthur's Pokémon back up onto Arthur surrounding him protectively. The two new ninja summoned forth another Bisharp and an Escavalier while the final ninja brought forth his last pokeball and summoned a Hydreigon.

Arthur smirked when he saw the Hydreigon, "Link, Ice fang, Jack Ice beam, drop that dragon. Captain use close combat on the Bisharp, Nicole use flame burst on the bug."

The sea weasel bravely dash forward and latched to one of the Hydreigon's heads while Jack fired a potent beam of cold at its belly aiming to end the battle with the brutal Pokémon quickly. Captain charged with a snarl at the Bisharp, raining a whirlwind of punches upon his opponent. Nicole narrowed her eyes as she stared down the armored bug, readying a pair of fire balls in each hand. From there however the battle went far from Arthur's favor. The Hydreigon took both of the ice attacks in stride as blue berry juice dripped from its teeth, a Yache berry. The Bisharp managed to slip a few vicious attacks in before it fell to the onslaught of punches that Captain threw. Blood oozed from the slashes Captain sustained as he returned to Arthur's side breathing heavily. The Escavalier cowered behind a barrier to ward off the bursting fire, but Nicole maintained the barrage until the barricade shattered scorching the armor of the bug fainting it. The Hydreigon gripped Link by the waist, ripping him from the head he latched onto and flung him into the wall of the cave. Link crumpled into an unmoving heap.

"Link!" Arthur called out but the Floatzal didn't stir, "Jack, use blizzard!"

The Glaceon summoned up a torrent of ice and snow standing defiant before the dragon. The Hydreigon cloaked its self in fire a low rumble issued from its throat. Fire met ice in a burst of steam but as Jack was recovering from the excursion of the attack the Hydreigon's jaws suddenly snapped onto Jack's leg in a powerful crunch; his frantic flailing kept the other heads from finding purchase upon his pale blue body. Brilliant light shone from Jack's body as he charged his strongest attack as the Hydreigon shook its head viciously, buffeting the glowing Glaceon with its other heads. Dragon slowly froze as Jack released waves of cold from his body. Arthur looked on in horror as Jack's leg gave away from his battered body. Rushing forward the trainer caught his Glaceon in his arms before returning the Pokémon to its ball. Arthur knew that the ball would lock Jack into stasis to keep him from bleeding out.

"Nicole, clear the path we've tarried here long enough." Arthur said charging for the exit. The ninja was about to move to intercept but was gripped by Nicole's psychic and slammed into the ground. Arthur's heart dropped as he reached his Flotzel's side. Link didn't stir until Arthur laid a hand on his side, grimacing from the touch. Nicole looked to the two ninjas daring them to move as flame encompassed her hand. The air between them erupted in a deafening boom as fire burst from the ground holding the ninjas at bay.

"Captain, can you make it?" Arthur asked as he returned Link to his ball. The Lucario nodded as it used Pulse Heal on one of its more severe wounds.

"Okay lets go," Arthur nodded as he turned to dash down the tunnel his two Pokémon close behind.

"Captain, collapse the tunnel," Arthur ordered as soon as the three of them where clear. Captain fired an aura sphere into the ceiling of the tunnel shattering the rock causing a localized cave-in sealing the entrance of the tunnel. Arthur tore off down another passage having mapped out the cave system to memory before setting out on his mission. The group rounded a corner to see the exit of to the cave, daylight streaming through the entrance.

Arthur leaned onto his knees panting as he looked to his friends. Nicole looked tired but Arthur knew that she could still floor a Dragonite with energy left to spare. Captain however had started to lag behind, his wounds started to take their toll. Arthur pulled a hyper potion from one of his many pockets and set to work on Captain. The potion took effect almost immediately, knitting the gashes on Captain's chest.

~Arthur they're coming, ~ Nicole warned.

"Just a minute I'm almost done," Arthur responded as he tended to some of Captain's deeper cuts.

An Explosion rocked overhead as a Focus Blast smashed into the ceiling above the trio. Nicole returned with a volley of Flame Bursts and Searing Shots at the approaching figures. Arthur looked to Captain to see that the potion bottle was empty but the Lucario was still short of breath. The trainer examined Captain's body but found nothing wrong until the Lucario coughed weakly, blood spattering his lips, a pierced lung. Arthur reached for Captain's ball when he felt a small pebble hit his head. Looking up Arthur saw the damage caused by the Focus Blast. A return volley of Dark pulses returned but the Victini merely swatted the attacks away deflecting them back or into the walls, Arthur could only watch in awe as he watched his second oldest friend work her magic. Nicole started to return fire but just as she started to charge a Searing Shot Arthur got hit in the shoulder by a sizeable rock. Arthur howled in pain as he was knocked to the ground and away from Captain.

"Tini!" Nicole screamed before a Hyper Beam blasted her in the chest, sending her sailing clear of the rock slide. Captain reacted by grabbing Arthur and throwing him clear. Arthur watched as his friend was buried by the rock slide. He scrambled to his feet in spite of the pain in his shoulder but before he could place himself back into danger a telekinetic force gripped him pulling him back away from the unstable tunnel.

"Captain!" Arthur yelled as he fought the invisible force the held him, "Nicole let me go, I have to help him!"

~You can't save him Arthur he's… he's gone Arthur, I'm sorry but he's gone, ~ Nicole pleaded, the Victini just as sadden by the loss of Captain. Tears burned in Arthur's eyes as he continued to fight but Nicole held him firm.

~Arthur we need to get Jack and Link to a Pokecenter or they will die, ~ tears starting to well up in Nicole's blue eyes as well. Arthur finally relaxed as the truth sunk in the. Stasis feature on pokeballs were still new and eventually the internal cell will run out after a day of hard stasis. Fortunately the nearest town was only a few hours away. However Arthur needed to tend to injuries he and Nicole sustained. Arthur looked over his tiny friend applying a spray from a potion bottle to her injuries until he couldn't find any more before gently running his fingers though her fur to check for any internal injuries.

"That hyper beam did a number on you but it didn't do anything too long lasting," Arthur assessed when he didn't find anything broken. Arthur knew that Nicole was tough but he still worried since Victinis are not indestructible. Removing his coat and shirt Arthur allowed Nicole to look over his shoulder. Arthur's shoulder was badly bruised and had started to severely swell.

~Arthur this will hurt… a lot, ~ Nicole said as she gripped his shoulder with her telekinetic powers.

"How bad… Gah!" Arthur howled as bones were set back into proper order.

~Broken collar bone, and dislocated shoulder, ~ she relayed as Arthur clinched from the pain, ~ I'll have to immobilize your arm. ~

The Victini sifted through the pockets Arthur's coat until she found what she was looking for. She returned to Arthur with a large roll of tape and cloth bindings.

~ Arthur, I can't pin your arm with you hunched over like that, ~ she said

Arthur nodded, willing his body to relax so Nicole could work. He winced at her gentle touch as she diligently worked to pin his right arm to his chest. When Nicole finished she floated away from Arthur not wanting him to see that she had started to cry, grief catching a hold of her.

"Thank you Nicole," Arthur said weakly as he retrieved his coat, using more will than stamina to move. Arthur looked to Nicole to see her tiny form shuddering. Slowly the weary trainer moved to the crying Victini and pulled her into a gentle hug. Nicole continued to cry into Arthur's shoulder as he made his way east toward Striaton City. Rain started fall as the pair continued down the path, marking the sorrow the both of them felt. A few hours later the couple arrived at the Pokecenter of Striaton City, the Victini having fallen asleep in Arthur's arm. The young trainer slowly walked up to the counter, startling many of the patrons of the Center as well as the nurse who sat behind the counter with the appearance of a blood stained coat and bandaged arm. Arthur placed the two stasis balls on the counter before he started to pass out. Nicole woke as her trainer fell.

"Tini!" was all Arthur heard as he faded into darkness.

End Chapter One

…

Please read and review, no flames please. Sorry this is the revised version of the chapter uploaded the wrong one

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

Warning this contains death and dismemberment, and is a work in progress that may also include Lemons or similar content nothing decided yet. I do not own Pokémon or associated media. If you do not like the described content do not read.

…

Jealousy

Arthur awoke in a darkened room to a gentle tug on his left hand. Moving his thumb, the trainer felt the soft fur of his Victini's head. Nicole shifted again in her sleep hugging his hand tighter to her chest, purring softly.

"Aww how sweet, she's all tuckered out," Arthur thought, but just as he was about to fall asleep again he felt a dainty lick scrape up the length of his thumb.

"Crap, she's having that stupid berry dream again," Arthur sighed. Normally he would replace his fingers with a Nanab berry, but as the boy started to move he realized that his shoulder was bound, pinning his arm to his chest. The trainer racked his brain for any other conceivable way to wake Nicole without getting bit, only to have his thoughts cut short as two tiny fangs pierced his thumb.

"Ouch!" Arthur yelled waking the dreaming Victini as he lifted his hand. Nicole looked at her trainer, his hand still in her mouth.

~Um this Nanab berry tastes a little funny, ~ Nicole said in his thoughts, letting go of his hand.

"Gee I wonder why," Arthur responded sarcastically shaking his hand. The weary trainer fumbled about in the dark, fighting with his sheets until he caught sight a digital clock sitting next to his bed; according to the glowing device it was two in the morning.

"Nicole could you hit the light please," Arthur droned as he tried to sit up. The Victini chirped in acknowledgment as she floated over to the switch to flood the room with bright light. The trainer cringed from the illumination for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He could see that he was in a small private ward reserved for injured trainers staying overnight at Pokémon centers.

"So how long was I out," Arthur asked as he inspected the bindings supporting his injured shoulder.

~ A few days, Nurse Joy inspected your arm and replaced the bindings. She said that you wouldn't need surgery citing that the injury was set ever so nicely, ~ Nicole proudly beamed with delight.

"If your ego gets any bigger we're going to need a bigger bed," Arthur observed exasperated by the petite fairy. He moved to get up from the bed only to pause as pain shot from his shoulder, making him wince. The young trainer continued ignoring it as he slid to the edge placing his feet on the floor.

~ Easy Arthur, the nurse said you should take it easy for a while, ~ Nicole said moving to prevent Arthur from standing up.

"But I'm hungry," Arthur whined making Nicole sigh as he rose from the bed causing his Victini to blush. She turned around quickly perplexing her trainer as she covered her eyes until he looked down.

"Um where are my trunks?" Arthur asked as he looked down on his almost nude form blushing from the fact he severely underdressed.

~ Nurse Joy had to remove them for hygiene purposes, they were pretty dirty," Nicole explained blushing even more from embarrassment, ~ I retrieved your belongings from the deposit box, you have spare cloths in there on the chair. ~

Arthur covered himself as best a possible as he edged over to the chair snatching a pair of pants before darting into the bathroom. Nicole remained where she was keeping her back to Arthur until she heard the bathroom door slam close.

"Well that was awkward," she sighed to herself as she sat on the bed. Arthur had never been in less than his swimming trunks ever since he first met her at Liberty Garden. Nicole started to reminisce about that day they first met; it was the happiest and saddest day of her life. Her old master had sent for Arthur before he tragically passed away, leaving her alone on the island to wait for the young trainer to arrive. When Arthur arrived, he had helped her to move on from the loss of the old man.

Arthur returned from the bathroom dressed in a clean pair of jeans, grabbing a button up shirt to drape over his shoulders. His presence brought Nicole out of her memories as he sifted through the bag on the chair.

"How's Jack and Link doing?" he asked as he moved about the room searching for his coat.

Nicole looked at Arthur sadly, ~ Jack is going to be okay, just a few bruised ribs on top of the loss of his leg, ~

"And Link?" Arthur continued, worry clear upon his face.

~ Link… Nurse Joy said… she said…~ she choked tears starting to flow from her big blue eyes, ~ Link suffered a broken spine… she said he won't be able to walk again. ~

The little Victini had started to sob into her hands as Arthur moved to the edge of the bed kneeling down to her level.

"Hey, hey don't cry," Arthur started as he pulled her into a close hug, "please don't cry."

Nicole hiccupped as she sobbed into his shoulder, ~ its… it's all my fault, if… if I hadn't returned fire, Ca… Captain would still be alive. ~

"No, no it's not your fault, if you hadn't returned fire they would have launched another Focus Blast, we all would be dead if it wasn't for you," Arthur consoled, Nicole's crying lessened as he relaxed his hug.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Arthur chimed as he wiped Nicole's cheek, "I'll even get you a Nanab berry okay."

~ Two, ~ she sniffiled, ~ you always get me two, ~

Arthur smiled sadly as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course," Arthur said gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Nicole blushed as Arthur got up; for the eight years she had known him she had never been kissed by him.

"Now have you seen my effects?" Arthur asked having given up in searching for them. Nicole floated off the bed over to the night stand pulling open a drawer, revealing the trainer's wallet and belt. Arthur grabbed the items, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket and slinging the belt over his good shoulder.

"And my coat?" he asked

~ Closet, but you're not wearing that out in public, tattered and blood-stained is not appealing, ~ Nicole huffed folding her arms.

"Okay, Okay I'll fix it as soon as my arm is better," Arthur parlayed.

~ No, No fixing it, it's way too small for you, get a new one or so help me, ~

Nicole snapped.

Arthur sighed raising his hand in defeat, not wanting to continue the fight. The two made their way down to the lobby of the Center where they ordered food from the small market stand. Not long ago the Pokémon center and Market were once separate buildings, but a business merger proved beneficial for all associated parties; the Pokecenter gained a source of stable revenue, the Market gained access to a larger volume traffic from travelers, and the trainers themselves found it useful to both heal their Pokémon and shop for supplies in one building. Arthur sat in the lobby eating his newly bought breakfast while Nicole munched happily on a pair of Nanab berries.

~ You know these Nanab berries taste better that the one in my dream, ~ Nicole remarked between mouthfuls.

"Gee I wonder why," Arthur said brandishing his hand showing the two red pinpricks left by the Victini's sharp teeth.

~ I said I was sorry ~ Nicole said with sly look on her face.

"No you didn't," Arthur retorted passing a napkin to his Victini. Nicole accepted the wipe, cleaning her face from the juice of the berries. The pair soon finished their breakfast before dosing off from the early hour. The two woke from the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I see that someone is up and about despite the spectacle you put on when you first walked in here," sounded a female voice behind Arthur and Nicole.

"Ah Nurse Joy," Arthur said getting up from the bench, "Can I see Jack and Link?"

"Yes but first I would like to see that shoulder of yours," the Nurse replied

"I don't much care about my shoulder, just as long as I can see how my Pokémon are doing,"

"Well you can see them once we get your arm in a proper sling," the Nurse restated, "follow me please."

Arthur followed the woman to a back office used to see human patients.

"Now wait here while I pull up a copy of your medical records, my attendant will be with you momentarily," Nurse Joy stated before leaving Arthur alone with Nicole.

~ She's nice, ~ Nicole stated

"Almost all Nurse Joys are," Arthur replied.

~ Arthur, ~ Nicole started, wringing her hands.

"Yes?"

~ Why, why did you kiss me like that, ~

"Why not, hugging you wasn't cheering you up, did you not like it,"

~ No, it's not that, it was just unexpected, ~

"Well no harm then,"

The two fell silent as a young nurse in training entered room.

"Ah you must be the Trainer who caused all the commotion the other day," she said as she went about the room collecting various instruments, sneaking a coy glace to regard the teen's toned body. The young nurse sauntered up to Arthur brushing her hand across his cheek, ignoring the jealous Victini. She slid her hand down to the trainer's shoulder, knocking the shirt off. Nicole folded her arms in contempt; gripping the trainee with a pink aura, before throwing her from the room and slamming the door behind her, alerting Nurse Joy to the commotion. She returned with an armload of folders and an Audino close on her heels.

"Is my assistant causing trouble again," she sighed setting the files down on the desk, as the nurse-in-training picked herself up off the floor.

The Victini huffed bringing the attention of the humans on her as a string of expletives spewed forth from her tiny lips, confusion those who didn't understand while Audino blushed harshly.

"I don't want to know," the Nurse said when she saw her Audino shake her head in disbelief, "I am to assume you will keep traveling then."

Arthur looked to Nicole for a minute before answering.

"I don't know yet," he said.

"Well just to be safe we're going to have Audino here use Pulse Heal on you so your shoulder won't take as long to mend," the Nurse said moving to start the removal of the bandaging Arthur had on.

"Alright," Arthur said as he felt the bindings loosen, his arm relaxing into his lap. The trainer knew that Pulse heal wasn't perfect; it would shave a month off his healing time but with the severity of his injury he would still need to be in a sling. The Audino jump up onto the table behind Arthur, its hands reaching to feel the injured shoulder. The teen jumped at the delicate touch of the Audino, its small fingers tickling his back as it felt the damage caused by the rock. The Pokémon soon finished its exam, before setting to work with its Heal Pulse. Arthur felt the warming energy at first, unfortunately the pleasant sensation soon faded into a dull pain; bones and muscle ached as they healed. The Audino began to tire as the healing energy slowly waned; much of the damage still remaining. Arthur felt the stiffness recede as he moved his arm experimentally, stretching the muscle. The assistant retrieved a shoulder brace and sling and set to work on Arthur's arm, Nicole watching over her as she worked.

"Now your arm is still far from being healed so don't do anything rash okay," the nurse explained as her assistant finished her work.

"I know, I've had my leg set with Pulse Heal before," Arthur replied feeling relived that his arm was free of the bindings, "now can I see my Pokémon."

The Nurse nodded with a smile leading Arthur to where his friends rested. When Arthur saw his friends he knew that their battling days were over; the remains of Jack's leg had been removed leaving a bandaged socket, while Link rested on his stomach, bindings wrapped around his abdomen. Arthur could only guess at the damage that had been caused when he hit the wall.

"How bad were Link's injuries?" Arthur asked.

"He had it about the worst; we had to stop his internal bleeding first before we could set his spine," Nurse Joy responded, "If it wasn't for the ball's stasis he would have died."

"And Jack?"

"The leg was the worst of it, but he did have a nasty concussion and a few burns," the nurse continued, "what happened that caused such severe injuries."

"Team Plasma happened," Arthur said bitterly gritting his teeth in anger.

"The Pokémon rights group?" the trainee asked

"Trust me they care nothing for Pokémon,"

"That seems a little too farfetched; they don't seem to be anything like Team Rocket or other criminal teams,"

"If you don't believe me then check… wait Nicole did camera survive our escape?"

~ No Arthur, the slash I saved you from bisected it, any information collected was lost, ~ Nicole replied.

"Well shit there goes the evidence to stop Team Plasma from gaining any thunder," Arthur sighed.

"Um you do know your talking to yourself right," the trainee remarked missing the exchange between Arthur and Nicole. Nurse Joy started to chuckle as she moved to leave the trainer with his Pokémon, chasing her assistant out. He enjoyed the moment of mirth before returning to a somber mood, saddened to see his Pokémon in such a state. The trainer gently petted Link's head waking the sleeping Floatzel.

"Floatzel" Link breathed weakly as he raised his head to the touch.

"Nicole can you translate for me please," Arthur asked.

~ Yeah, I can translate, ~ she responded hovering behind Arthur's head placing her hands right behind his ears. Arthur felt Nicole press into his mind augmenting his understanding with her own.

"Hey Link how are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Better, still a little peeved that I can't walk but the Nurse said that I'll still be able to swim once the stiches are out," The Floatzel said. Arthur understanding him thanks to Nicole's direct translation.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Arthur sighed.

"Don't be, I know the risks of battling, such is life,"

"But…"

"No Buts, I'm sad I can't battle anymore, I'm sad I'll never swim laps around you, but I still live," Link interjected, "But I see that you have fared far worse than I,"

Arthur hung his head knowing his friend was right.

"Captain is not here nor is he with you, I fear the worst," Link continued

"No he didn't make it out of the cave," Arthur said, reliving the events that led to Captain's demise.

"Arthur you have a difficult task set before you but if you need my voice I shall give it," Link said grieving for the loss of Captain.

"Thank you Link, but I should let you rest," Arthur said standing up

"Go speak to blue oaf before he starts whining about his leg again," Link added before Arthur left the curtained room to speak with his Glaceon.

"Jack are you feeling okay," Arthur asked waking him with a gentle shake

"No! I lost my leg damn it," Jack snapped

"Well…"

"Oh no I'm not finished, how am I going to woe beautiful women with three legs, my conquest days are over," Jack interrupted drooping his head.

"You know I don't condone that," Arthur said sternly.

"Hey I have my vices, you can't fault me for not wanting to get tied down, but I just go for the score I've never destroyed lives with unexpected children,"

"Yes as you so colorfully put it, "you pop but don't knot,"

"Yeah, but how am I going to continue my conquest with this, this deformity, I hope that stupid dragon chokes on my leg," Jack growled before continuing, "Ah but I've had my rant I'm missing the cold glare I get from Captain, where is he."

"Captain didn't, he didn't make it out," Arthur said. Jack fell silent as the news sunk in.

"Arthur I'm sorry, here I am throwing a fuss over my leg when Captain is…is, damn it selfish bastard, gone getting himself killed when he has kids and… and Aura to take care of," Jack cried, shaken from the loss of his close friend.

"It's my fault he died Jack, I shouldn't have asked him to come with me, I'll break the news to Aura, I owe her that much," the teenager said fighting back tears as he got up. Arthur turned to see a Lucario standing in the break of the curtain, tears in her eyes.

"Aura,"

…

Okay that was a long chapter but I hope you enjoy. Please read and review no flames.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Warning this contains death and dismemberment, and is a work in progress that may also include Lemons or similar content nothing decided yet. I do not own Pokémon or associated media. If you do not like the described content do not read.

…

Understanding

The female Lucario stood in the break of the curtain, tears streaming down her face. Arthur watched as she slumped down to her knees, visibly shaking from greif.

"Aura," was all he could say as he moved to comfort his first Pokémon. The little Victini gently released her trainers head knowing that the Lucario could communicate without needing translation. The trainer felt a spell of dizziness pass over him as Nicole's power retreated from his mind. Arthur pushed past the sensation, kneeling in front of the distraught Lucario placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aura, I… I'm sorry," he finally choked out, his eyes burning with tears.

"_No, no, Noooooo!_" she screamed jumping to her feet. Aura towered over her trainer as she shook with rage. Arthur remained silent, a pained expression clear on his face, he knew that she blamed him for her mate's death.

~ Say something Arthur, ~ the trainer heard in his head, his Victini communicating via telepathy. He hung his head, fighting with the grief of hurting his starter. Aura fought with her rage wanting to lash out at her trainer, but she couldn't hurt Arthur no matter how hard she tried. The Lucario relaxed for a brief moment before vanishing using Extreme Speed to put as much distance between her and her trainer. Arthur rose to give pursuit but a Gardevoir moved to cut him off.

"L… Lily," he blurted out as he recognized his mother's Gardevoir

~ Arthur stop, right now more than anything else she needs time, just as you do, ~ she transmitted, ~ Don't worry, she'll come back. ~

The trainer tried to push past the Gardevoir he knew she was right however, but he hated waiting, he hated being powerless to help.

"It's… it's my fault Captain's dead, I have to do something," Arthur said as he still tried to push past Lily.

~ Arceus help me, Time give her Time! ~ She shouted into his mind sending him reeling from the mental assault.

"Lily please don't shout into my head, it hurts… a lot," Arthur managed to say past the headache and ringing ears. The Gardevoir glared at the trainer as she tried to communicate again. Arthur merely clutched his head concentrating on shutting out the noise, preventing the psychic Pokémon from transmitting into his head. Lily knew that she couldn't overpower Arthur's mental defense, Nicole helped him to train his mind to guard his thoughts and to shut out external influences. The barricade had an unfortunate side effect however, it blocked out all the psychics from communicating with him much to the dismay of Nicole who was trying to get his attention. She squeaked into his ear as she tugged on his collar getting him to turn towards her.

"Sorry for shutting you out Nicole," Arthur said as the headache subsided. The Victini gestured to herself pointing at the door that was still open from Aura's departure.

"Yeah you can go after her, talk to her or something," Arthur replied understanding her. Nicole smiled weakly before darting in the direction of the distraught Lucario.

"Lily go home, tell mom that I'm taking the long way back," he continued, turning to the still glaring Gardevoir, "take care of Dart and Morgan okay,"

Lily's gaze softened when Arthur mentioned Aura's kids. She stepped back with a gentle nod before vanishing with a soft pop. The trainer gave the Glaceon on the bed a gentle pet before returning to his room in the center.

Nicole found herself just outside Striaton City on the edge of a familiar lake. Aura was sitting under a willow tree her knees drawn up to her chest. She caught sight of a black piece of cloth clutched in the Lucario's paw recognizing it as Captain's belt.

"Captain sacrificed himself to save Arthur," Aura stated, her voice hollow and broken. Nicole sat next to her friend and teammate staring across the lake in the morning light.

"I'm sorry Aura, Arthur blames himself for what happened but…" the Victini faltered as the Lucario started to cry again.

"Why…why… why does it hurt so much," she cried, "Nicole your immortal right, why does it hurt?"

"I'm not immortal, nor am I really that old," the fairy responded.

"But you lost your old trainer," Aura said looking to her friend forgetting the pain of her grief for a moment.

"Yes, but I never really knew him that well, he cared for me, kept me safe, but he was… distant,"

"What do you mean?"

"He kept me in my room most of the time he would visit briefly but even then he was… cold, like I reminded him of something."

"Couldn't you just read his mind? Find out why he was so distant,"

"No I couldn't, he kept his thoughts guarded, like how I taught Arthur,"

"What do you remember before he put you in that room?"

"Just brief glimpses of what I assume to be my mother, a blond haired man and then… my room," Nicole's eyes began to tear as she remembered the loneliness she experienced in that room. Aura looked across the lake absorbing all that the Victini had told her.

"Arthur is the only person I have ever gotten close to," she said trembling, "when he got hit, I… I thought I lost him, and… and when I set his shoulder he… I… I couldn't take seeing him get hurt like that."

"I think I understand," Aura responded.

"But when we got to the center he came down with a fever, and during his bouts of consciousness he would ramble on about unusual things,"

"Like what?"

"He said to never to leave him, like he had hurt me or something," she explained worrying her hands, "I thought he was just delirious, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why, he's had a fever before and during that he kept talking on about a six hundred pound Magikarp in the room," Aura said inciting a giggle from Nicole. The Victini quickly regained herself from the moment of levity however.

"Well I suppose your right but he did something after his fever broke," she continued

"What did he do?"

"Well…," Nicole hesitated, "he… he kissed me,"

"What!" Aura snapped looking to the Victini in disbelief.

"It… It was just a peck on my forehead I swear, but…"

"But you wanted him to really kiss you,"

"Yeah," Nicole admitted weakly. Aura sighed, looking back across the lake, her thoughts now on Arthur. He had started to drift away from her ever since he resigned from the championship, and all the while he grew closer to Nicole.

"Did he say why he did it," she asked after a pause.

"He said that he did it to cheer me up," the little fairy replied before sighing, "look Aura I know that you don't approve of how close I've gotten to Arthur, but I can't help it. I know that I can't be with him but I still care for him."

"He would hurt you Nicole, and after that he couldn't live with himself, it's his greatest fear," the Lucario added solemnly, "Don't pursue him, you'll only hurt each other, he'll settle down with a nice human girl in time,"

"I wish I was human," Nicole sobbed hoping that one day her wish could be granted.

Aura stood catching the attention of the Victini, "Listen you find another like yourself and then you could be happy with him,"

"What if I never find another Victini, what if I'm the last one, what then huh? Do I grow old and die bitter and alone," she said though her tears, "Oh god, I don't want to be alone again, I never want to be alone again, it hurts too much. All the time I've spent with Arthur I can't let him go, I'll find a way to be with him."

Aura sighed again, "I still don't approve, but I can't stop you. Come on let's get back to the center, I think I can face Arthur now,"

"He still won't listen to you about settling down," Nicole responded hovering up to the Lucario's shoulder wiping away her tears.

"I know but I have to try," she replied turning away from the lake, "You're not the only one who cares for him."

Arthur arrived at his room after negotiating with Nurse Joy to stay in one of the trainer rooms on the second floor; since he no longer needed to stay in the ward. He splayed out his coat on one of the beds in the room, getting to work on removing the items from its many pockets. His coat was essentially a second pack with the amount of supplies he removed from it; potions, pokeballs, countless pens, and various food items made their way into his messenger bag. The piece of clothing was almost empty save for one final zippered pouch. The trainer gingerly opened the pocket and fished out a small gold and silver coin strung on a tarnished chain, a large "V" engraved on the surface. The ornament was his Victory charm; it was given to him by his mother when he first started his journey with Aura and Nicole, as was his coat. Arthur slipped the chain over his head not wanting to be separate from it much longer. He removed the weathered coat and examined it. At one time it had been white, but now it was stained well beyond the original color. The coat its self was much too short barely dropping below the trainer's thighs. It was even miraculous that it still held together with nothing more that haphazard stiches and countless patches. However the most noticeable damage was from the Bisharp's slash, had it been any closer Arthur would have a lot more to worry about than a broken shoulder.

"Nicole was right this thing is beyond repair," he said to himself, "maybe I'll get a new one that's made from Mareep wool, then it would be warm and resistant to electricity."

Arthur hated to let go of the coat but to incur the wrath of Nicole was a dangerous thing. He made his way back down to the lobby wanting to catch Aura and Nicole before they returned.

"How long will Link have to stay here Nurse Joy," he asked idly wanting to pass the time until his two Pokémon returned.

"He will have to remain here for a few more days before he can be safely place in a ball," she replied. Not long after the nurse replied however, a Lucario and Victini enter the Pokecenter. They silently made their way through the lobby up to reception counter.

"Ah girls, we're going to be staying for a while until Link recovers," Arthur informed, drawing the attention of the two Pokémon

"_Where's Lily_?" Aura asked

"I sent her home to keep an eye on your kids," Arthur replied, "I'm planning on taking long way home, it will give us time to…"

"_You conned me into traveling with you again_," the Lucario said bitterly folding her arms.

"Aura please, I see the shocking wisdom of our poor trainer here as much as it is hard to believe," Nicole pleaded trying to placate Aura.

"_Fine_," she huffed, "_how long will it take_?"

"As long as it takes, we're going to have a long road ahead of us; Pinwheel Forest, Skyarrow Bridge, Desert Resort, they all stand in the way of our home, Nimbasa City. Oh and we'll be making a short pit stop in Castelia City where I'll be getting a new coat."

Aura had a look of shock when Arthur mentioned getting a new coat.

"_You got him to give up that ratty thing up_," she asked the Victini.

"I… I guess," Nicole responded just as shocked that Arthur had willing given up his trademark coat.

"What, why are you two looking at me like that,"

…

Okay that's a short chapter next stop the Pinwheel forest and the rest of the journey. As always leave reviews and no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

…

Warning this contains death and dismemberment, and is a work in progress that may also include Lemons or similar content nothing decided yet. I do not own Pokémon or associated media. If you do not like the described content do not read.

…

Authors Note: okay guys sorry for the delay this chapter has some Mature elements, no lemons.

Truth or Fear

Nicole found herself atop a windswept tower; rain stung at her eyes blurring her vision as she over looked a vast forest. She turned to see her trainer standing amidst the storm facing down a monstrous opponent. With a deafening roar the creature charged forward, as Victini cried out only to discover her lack of voice. She could see Arthur turn to look back at her; fear evident in his eyes before he was thrown into the air like a doll swept away by the wind.

Nicole felt her inners clench as she chased after her helpless trainer once he disappeared over the edge of the tower his white coat fluttering around him like broken wings, "ARTHUR…!"

She screamed reaching out for him with her tiny fingers unable to catch him as they passed through the branches of the trees below. She crashed to the ground, landing several feet away from her trainer's unmoving body. Slowly the tiny Pokémon made her way over to the boy's form, unable to clearly see him through the down pour.

He was looking at her his eyes hollow, and his breath shallow, "Arthur…?" She squeaked feeling scared, "Arthur, please…"

"Nicole…" He voice was soft, almost nonexistent as he lifted his shaking fingers toward her. Victini held them against her cheek, weeping softly.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry… please… please… I love you… I… I…" She felt his fingers slacken as his strength left his arm. She looked back at his dark brown eyes to see the life slowly fade from them. "No… no don't leave me… I… I don't want to be alone… Please… ARTHUR…" Nicole shook her head as heat began to radiate from her tiny form. "No, I won't let you go," She screamed as she poured her power into his hand.

Arthur awoke to a burning sensation in his hand. He glanced over abruptly to see the glowing Victini clinging to his wrist. "Shit, AURA!"

The Lucario snapped awake looking to her trainer to see him trying to wake Nicole as the smell of burning flesh assaulting her nose "_Arthur what's going on_,"

With every shake the boy gave the Victini clung tighter increasing in temperature scorching his flesh, "Aura, get me something anything to wake her up!"

"_On it_," she replied running over to his bag. She tore open the pouch that held the berries spilling an assortment out onto the ground searching for a Chesto Berry.

"Aura hurry!" Arthur grunted as the pain intensified. Finally the Lucario caught hold the blue acorn shaped berry and tossed it to her trainer. He nimbly caught the berry before pressing it to Nicole's mouth, jolting her awake. She looked around confused until she caught sight of the worried expression on her trainer face.

"Arthur!" she cried latching onto his neck, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, I'm here, it was just a dream," he said wrapping his arm around her in a tight embrace. Pain emanated from his left hand as he inspected it over Nicole's shoulder, the charred flesh took the shape of a near perfect 'V' on the back of his hand.

"_Are you going to be okay_?" the Lucario asked standing over the pair.

"Yeah it's just a burn, I'll be fine," Arthur replied quietly not wanting to alarm the distressed Victini any further, "bring me a cold pack,"

~ A...are you hurt? ~ Nicole mentally conveyed, pushing out of his grasp. She caught sight of the V shaped burn on Arthur's hand, recognizing it as a burn from her forcing too much energy into his arm.

~ I, I'm sorry! ~ She gasped

"No, no it's fine; don't worry about it okay, I'll be fine," the trainer said covering the burn.

~ No, no you're not fine, I, I burned you, ~ she stuttered floating farther away from the teen.

"Nicole wait!" he called but the Victini already disappeared into the forest. Arthur detangled from his sleeping bag and tore off into the dark after her.

"Aura stay here and keep an eye on the camp!" he called back.

"_I'll get the fire going then_," the Lucario replied weakly. Arthur could never keep up with Nicole when she was in full flight, but she seldom flew very far. The only problem that the trainer faced was that she could turn invisible if she really wanted to hide; he circumvented this by using aura sight. Though he wasn't as skilled at it as Aura was he could still make out the brilliant orange flame that marked the invisible Victini off in the distance. The trainer slowly made his way to the distant flicker until he found himself in an empty grove nestled next to a slow moving river.

"Nicole, please show yourself, I'm not angry or anything, I'm just worried," he said to the moonlit clearing.

~ I'm sorry I burned you, ~ the trainer heard in his head.

"I forgive you, but I really don't blame you; you were having a nightmare,"

~ But I should start sleeping alone then I won't hurt you anymore, ~ the unseen Victini replied. Nicole's voice betrayed how scared she was about the prospect

"No Nicole I know that you can't sleep alone, besides a tired, cranky pyrokinetic fairy is a frightful thing to behold," Arthur jested, "now do you want to tell me about that dream."

~ You fell, I… I couldn't save you, ~ the Victini explained as she dropped out of her invisibility. The trainer sighed and moved to hug the little fairy, "Nicole you are a very strong Victini, and you have a heart of gold. I am glad that you care for me, but if you feel that you're not strong enough to save me then I will help you get stronger, I promise. I'll even teach you some more first aid stuff okay."

~ Thanks Arthur that… helps, ~ she replied returning the hug, ~ but first let's get that burn taken care of. ~

"Oh it's not that bad, it hasn't fallen off yet," he joked to relieve the tension, "Come on let's get back before Aura starts looking for us,"

The Lucario sat next to the small fire pit stoking the coals to life bringing light to the clearing. She was silently lamenting on the events of the months prior, it had started with the death of her mate under the watch of her trainer. Even though time had diminished her pain she couldn't bring herself to forgive Arthur just yet, but she no longer wanted to lash out at him.

"Fire!" called a shrill voice. The Lucario jumped at the cry, she scanned the trees looking for the source.

"Where's the fire?" she asked in response worried.

"Where fire?! There fire!" responded a Chatot fluttering down from a high branch gesturing to the small fire pit.

"How cute, a tiny bird thinking himself brave to fight a small camp fire," she mused relieved that there was no real forest fire.

"Tiny bird thinking himself brave, fight stupid Lucario," it huffed annoyed.

"Stupid bird,"

"Stupid Lucario," it jabbed back

"Do me a favor and shut up," the Lucario snapped venomously.

"Do me a favor and shut up," the Chatot copied with a smirk.

"Go away,"

"Go away,"

"Don't make me hurt you," Aura threatened

"Don't make me hurt you," the Chatot cheerfully mimicked

Aura got a sly smile and said, "I'm an idiot,"

The little bird had the look of surprise and amusement, "Yes, yes you are,"

The Lucario's eye twitched out of annoyance as she primed an aura sphear.

"Hadouken!" the Chatot shrieked as it jumped in time to avoid the blast.

"Stupid bird," she whispered to the retreating bird.

"Hadouken!" it retorted spitefully as it fired back a similar sphere. Aura barely dodged the bolt in time, rolling away and dropping into a low stance. Light gathered between her paws, the Flash Cannon glowed brightly casting harsh shadows about the camp site.

"Uh oh,"

Arthur and Nicole neared the clearing that they were camped, but they were stopped by a blinding flash, and a loud squawk. A small Chatot landed before them still smoking from a Flash Cannon.

"Uh I think Aura is making friends," the Trainer said scooping up the tiny bird.

~ I'll get a potion, ~ the Victini sighed floating into the clearing.

"Aura, why did you shoot this poor bird with a Flash Cannon?" Arthur asked as he walked into the camp.

"_Because he is a stupid bird that wouldn't leave me alone_," she retorted

"That is no reason to pick on poor defenseless Chatots,"

"_Defenseless my ass he shot an aura sphere at me_,"

"He can't learn aura sphere, and he could only mimic them once he sees how its done, which means you fired first," the trainer scolded petting the Chatot's head. Nicole returned with a super potion which Arthur accepted.

"Chatots are almost unheard of here in Unova kid, where you released?" the trainer asked as he sprayed the potion on the weakened bird. It whistled a conformation as the potion took effect.

"Probably for annoying its trainer with its incessant mimicking," the Lucario huffed folding her arms.

"Don't be like that Aura; he's probably just a release from an old storage box," Arthur replied knowing that he had released most of his Pokémon when he stepped down from the championship.

"Why would a storage system administrator release a nonnative Pokémon into the forests of Unova?" Aura retorted smugly.

"Well then it's a good idea to catch him then,"

"_What no, he's a bird, he'll be just like Myrtle and she was enough of a terror_," the Lucario bit back remembering the antics of the team's flyer.

"Myrtle was a Honchkrow, they not known to be great team players Aura. This little guy is a harmless Chatot, they're sweet and mild mannered, and I like him," the trainer recounted as Aura rolled her eyes, "anyway do you have a name kid,"

"Name! Name! Name! Name Pete!" it chirped excitedly hopping up onto Arthur's shoulder

"Ouch, watch it Pete that shoulder's injured," the teen hissed easing the Chatot back onto his hand.

~ don't go hopping on the other shoulder either that's my perch, ~ Nicole warned, but the bird could see that the Victini was kind unlike that mean Lucario

"Don't worry about it too much Pete once my shoulder is healed a little more you can sit up there, but right now let's get you a pokeball,"

"_I still don't like him_," Aura protested, "_but you're the trainer, he better not be another Myrtle_."

"He's not going to be another Myrtle…he's not a dark type. Now since you're the cause of his injuries and you still oppose his addition to this team; you will learn to get along with him or so help me I will sic Nicole on you," Arthur said in a tone of finality, while the Victini gave a cute growl. The trainer fished out a pokeball from his pack and popped it open; it was a practice that Arthur implemented to remove the obedience chip from all of his pokeballs before offering it to the team member-to-be. Pete remained on Arthur's hand allowing the trainer to touch the modified device to it. In a flash of light the tiny bird vanished into the confines of the pokeball, soon the ball dinged signifying a successful capture.

"Well it's about an hour before sunrise shall we get some breakfast going," Arthur said releasing the newly caught Chatot.

~ Sounds good, ~ replied Nicole, ~ but we're just about to Skyarrow so I suggest something light. ~

"_Agreed_," Aura nodded.

"Okay, Aura could you break out some more berries while I release Jack and Link, they need to be informed about Pete." The trainer added as he moved to his bag to grab his belt and a handful of trail mix, "here you go Pete, I'm pretty sure that you're fairly hungry."

Lastly the teen removed two pokeballs from his belt, releasing a paralyzed Floatzel and a three legged Glaceon," Jack, Link this is Pete he'll be joining our team,"

The Floatzel beckoned Nicole over so she could help him get propped up against the bag. Pete found the fact that the weasel couldn't move a whole lot on his own fascinating, and promptly settled down next to him.

~ It seems that he and Link get along already, ~ Nicole remarked as she settled next to Arthur, bandages and a cold pack in hand.

"Link can get along with almost anybody, and Pete lacks the bad vibe that I got with Myrtle," he responded.

~ Is that why you gave her to your sister, ~

"Yeah it was one reason, but also Myrtle wanted to keep battling in the league, and she wanted to keep my sister safe, I guess she just didn't like men,"

~ Yeah that's right she just started her journey, ~ Nicole finished tending to the burn on Arthur's hand, ~ there you go, it'll leave a scar unfortunately, ~

"I'm not worried about it, besides it's a Victory scar, add that to the Victory Charm and you the Victory Pokémon, I have three times the Victory," Arthur jested earning a punch from the Victini.

"So how are you holding up?" Jack asked as he settled down next to Aura.

"I miss him, but I think I'm getting better," the she responded, "I wonder how my kids are holding up. I'm pretty sure Lily's told them by now."

"Don't worry too much about them Lily's a good mom," the Glaceon sighed, "but you shouldn't blame Arthur. What happened was a tragedy, and if anyone is to be blamed its team Plasma. Still that doesn't stop me from missing Captain."

"Weren't you two at odds with each other all the time?"

"We were, but he was truly a good friend and teammate. We watched each other's backs, except that last time. You see I was occupied with the dragon chewing off my leg while he was busy pummeling the Bisharp into a bloody paste."

"You were in your ball when he died?"

"Yeah but from what I was told one of the grunts ordered a Focus Blast, it missed and slammed into the ceiling."

"I see," the Lucario nodded, "I don't think I can continue to travel with Arthur anymore. He's been a great trainer, but I just want to… be with my kids."

"Look Aura I'll stay in Nimbasa for a little while. I'll train to get my agility back, and with any luck Arthur will let me continue traveling with him; one thing I love more than beautiful women is seeing the world."

"Thanks Jack I appreciate the support," Aura smiled wrapping an arm around the Glaceon, knowing the real reason why he's staying behind, "you might not be good with kids, but you're a good friend,"

"I'll visit as often as I can when I'm traveling, and I'll make sure Arthur visit as well."

Soon the ragtag group set out for Castelia City arriving at Skyarrow Bridge shortly before the sky began to turn red with the evening.

"_I'm going to jog up a head, give myself some time to think_," Aura informed before setting into a swift jog, creating a lot of distance between her and the main group.

"Okay," the trainer grunted in reply to the distant Lucario as he shifted under the weight of the paralyzed Floatzel he was carrying.

~ Arthur how about I take Link so you can see if you can catch up to Aura, ~ Nicole suggested, ~ besides you need to bleed off that excess energy I gave you this morning. ~

"If you say so," Arthur sighed allowing the Victini to grip Link in Telekinesis before setting into a brisk pace to catch up to the Lucario.

"Pete, go make sure that those two don't fight okay," Nicole said to the bird before turning to Jack and Link, "Guys I, I need to make a confession to you two."

"We know," they said in unison

"What you… you do?"

"Yup it's hard not to see that you have fallen for our trainer," Jack supplied.

"I say it's about time given how much he cares for you," Link added folding his arms and nodding knowingly

"Wait you two approve of my falling in love with Arthur?" the Victini asked shocked.

"Well yes, he never really seemed all that interested in other girls," the Floatzel explained

"Well aside from the girls in his dirty magazines, but that's more for relief than actual attraction," the Glaceon pointed out bluntly causing the Victini to blush harshly.

"I can't believe you just said that Jack," Nicole said still blushing

"It's a fact of life little one, but you yourself are far from innocent given that vocal performance the other night," Link teased, "but a question needs to be asked, how far are you planning on going with Arthur?"

"Um," she squeaked out embarrassed, "you heard that,"

"Don't worry we covered for you," Jack assured, "we just told Arthur that it was just a couple of birds in season, but it was harder to pass off the aroma."

"A…aroma?"

"Yeah potent stuff, nearly all of us had to… alleviate ourselves,"

"How did you…"

"Lilligants," Link added, "when in season their spores act as an aphrodisiac, and Arthur isn't allergic to them."

"Oh,"

"However the question still stands how far are you going to go?"

"Well I have given it some thought, and I know that I'm too small for him,"

"Ah that would be the fact, unless you can somehow grow bigger that sort of intimacy would be quite painful," Link assessed, "but there are other ways to be intimate, right Jack."

"Oh yes let's see here, are you familiar of 'heavy petting'," The Glaceon informed

"Heavy petting?"

"Yes it's where…"

"It's where he would caress your flower," Link interrupted to spare the Victini from the blunt version.

"But I don't have a flower," Nicole said confused.

"The term 'flower' is a polite way to mention your private place,"

"He… he would touch me… down there?" she said apprehensive about the action, her tiny hands wandering down.

"Hey Nicole could you float down a little lower I don't need a free show," Jack said averting his eyes downward.

"Pervert," was her response as she complied, floating down and placing her hands behind her back.

"Anyway, that's just one alternative to enjoying each other's company," Jack continued

"I'm afraid to ask,"

"Before we continue this awkward conversation perhaps we should ask how you intend to inform Arthur of your feelings towards him," Link once again interrupted, "also to know if you are… untouched."

"Untouched?" she asked once again confused

"Link would like to know if your 'flower' has ever been deflowered," Jack supplied imitating the Floatzel.

"Huh?"

"Could you smack him please," Link said annoyed, "what I'm trying to say is if you ever slept with another,"

"Oh no I haven't, Arthur would be my first." Nicole replied finally catching on.

"Then that might be a problem if Arthur gets a little over zealous with pleasuring you," Jack added, "it stands to good reason that your hymen is still intact and the act of breaking it is… painful, and bloody,"

"It would also stand to reason that Arthur doesn't know about that, the poor boy is still pretty naive," Link finished, "but now that you know it won't be much of a surprise."

"Okay," she said weakly now very unsure about proceeding with her current path.

"Now, now don't worry about it if you two happen to get intimate Arthur will be very gentle," Jack assured the nervous Victini.

"But first ask him if he feels the same way about you, I'm sure he does but it helps to conferm it" Link added, "but I would tell him soon."

"And if you need our help with talking to Arthur, don't hesitate to asked," the Glaceon finished.

"Thanks guys," she smiled giving each of them a hug, "let's go catch up to Arthur, I think he's starting to lag behind Aura,"

…

I must give thanks to Stormdrake0100 for the dream sequence; I have very little experience in writing out dreams/nightmares. Again apologies for the late Chapter but life got in the way crappy job and what not. As always please leave a review and no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

…

Warning this contains death and dismemberment and mature content. This is a work in progress that may also include Lemons. I do not own Pokémon or associated media. If you do not like the described content do not read.

…

Fire and Ice cream

"Okay guys, looks like it's still light out, but since it's still light out lets go get some Ice cream," the teen said to his team as they neared the end of the three mile long bridge.

"Ice cream, Ice cream, I want ice cream!" the Chatot screamed hopping about excitedly.

"_Oh no, no sugar for you little bird_," the Lucario scolded folding her arms

"Aww," he pouted landing forlornly on Arthur's head

"Now, now Aura he can have an ice cream cone," Arthur replied petting the small bird that sat upon his head.

"Yay!" Pete beamed as he set about to fly around his trainer's head, and earning a nasty glare from the Lucario.

~ What about getting you a new coat, I thought that we would pick that up as soon as we got here, though I won't mind a Pecha cone, ~ Arthur heard within his head knowing it was from his Victini.

"You guys come first," Arthur replied sternly, "plus I'm pretty sure the clothing store is closed by now. So am I to assume the usual for everyone?"

There was a uniform agreement from the team save for the Chatot, who was confused by the prospect of the 'usual' flavor.

"Don't worry Pete you can come with to pick your favorite flavor, but just to be sure with everyone else; Jack gets a mint cone, Link gets a Lime cone, Aura gets a Bulk cone, and Nicole you get to come with to help me carry six cones of ice cream," the trainer supplied.

"_I'll help Link to the Pokecenter_," Aura added, hoisting the seventy pound weasel onto her back with ease.

"Alright I'll meet you there, and could you also reserve a room for us as well." He finished as he went in the direction of their favorite Ice cream parlor with Nicole and Pete in tow.

"Now then Jack, Link what were you two talking to Nicole about?" the Lucario asked the two Pokémon.

"Uh… nothing," Jack replied.

"Just… uh… about our new team member, Pete," Link added hastily as he clung tightly to Aura neck.

"Right because talking about the Chatot warrants blushing,"

"Ah well I um… might have told a dirty joke," the Glaceon nervously explained.

"Oh is that all, do share,"

"What! No, hell no it's not for present company," Jack replied gesturing to some of the younger Pokémon they passed by.

"Now Jack since when has young Pokémon ever stopped you from telling one of your famously lewd jokes," the Lucario jibed, "Which means you don't have a dirty joke in mind. What caused Nicole to blush I wonder."

"Aura it was a private conversation, so quit trying to ferret out what was said," the Floatzel snapped

"Oh you didn't," she balked, "Do you want her to get hurt?"

"No, but she deserves to find love just like everyone else," Link retorted

"Plus there's more than one way to have sex, but you're too much of a prude to realize that," Jack finished, "Captain came to me begging for ways to better please you in bed, since you wouldn't let him broaden his horizons."

"Excuse me," Aura spun on the Glaceon nearly throwing the Floatzel from her back, "How dare you, How DARE you drag Captain into this."

"WE gave her advice, advice that you yourself enjoyed," Jack continued matching her intense glare with one of his own, "you shouldn't inter…"

"ahem, before we come to blows, let me remind you two that there is more to love than just sex," Link interrupted, "as far as I'm concerned they're already a couple."

"And let's add in the fact of how many Victini's have you seen, I have never seen another save for Nicole," the Glaceon retorted as they neared the center, "Now what's done is done, so can we wait for some ice cream."

"Ugh, Fine," she huffed setting the Floatzel down in one of the lobby chairs, "but they better not try anything while I'm present."

Three waited for Arthur to return with the sweet confections in silence after Aura signed for a double room. The Trainer soon returned burdened with four large cones of Ice cream with a Victini carrying two; idly licking at a conspicuously pink one.

"_For some reason I figured you would be sensible enough to get him a small cone_," the Lucario said to the teen as Nicole set the large green ice cream cone before the ecstatic Chatot.

"Don't worry its sugar free ice cream and sunflower seeds," he replied as he watched the tiny bird dig into the frozen confection, "plus any sugar high that results from this would result in a bigger sugar crash."

"_You have a point_," she sighed taking the almost black cone from her trainer with a weak smile, "_At least you got my favorite flavor_,"

"What kind of trainer would I be if I forgot my Pokémon's favorite flavor was Bulk berries," the teen defended as he passed out the remaining cones leaving him with his vanilla cone, "Alright guys once your done and or full go get checked out by the nurse, I'm going to call home, let everyone know that we made it to Castilia."

All the Pokémon agreed before continuing to enjoy their deserts before diner. Arthur excused himself from the group with his cone, and headed to the video booth. He punched in a familiar number into the dial and waited for the call to connect.

The video's screen snapped from static to reveal a portly man, "Hello? Ah, Arthur, my boy how are you doing?"

"Hey George, is my mom available?" the teen asked coolly.

"You know I wish you would call me dad,"

"Not a chance old man, but you do have my respect,"

"Gee thanks son, you know you were a pain in the ass when I met you mother just as you are a pain my ass now,"

"Yeah and I'll remain a pain in your ass until I move into a place of my own,"

"Not for a few years, but your taking that damn ghost with you,"

"Hey leave Yoshi alone he's a wonderful guard thing, but with all respect I would like to see my mom, see how she's doing,"

"I'm here son," a woman in her mid-thirty's replied as she entered the view of the video screen, "I see that you are in Castilia, judging by the large ice cream cone in your hand."

"As sharp as ever mom," Arthur replied with a massive grin, "how's everyone doing?"

"Oh their doing fine; Lily's doing a fine job taking care of Dart and Morgan, Yoshi's worried as ever but he's helping with corralling the rambunctious Riolus, and your sister is due back any day now she's already got her fifth gym badge, but she taking a break for the holidays,"

"That's good to hear, how's Cloud doing,"

"He's been depressed, but we harvested the last of his garden to cheer him up,"

The teen laughed, "I bet you're sick of squash by now. Well I should only be a week out so I'll be able to see you guys soon, but I'll have to restock on supplies,"

"Isn't tomorrow yours and Nicole's anniversary; are you going to do something special for her like you always do,"

"Of course mom, I'll set out for Desert Resort the day after tomorrow."

"Oh I wish you wouldn't travel that route on foot, especially when your team is not at its strongest," She worried

"Don't worry mom I'll stay out of Relic Castle, but if the sandstorm does force me to take refuge in there, Yang will there to me keep safe," the trainer placated

"I know," she replied forlornly before noticing the bandage on her son's hand, "What happened to your hand kiddo?"

"hm, oh this it's just a burn I got from handling some hot ash from the fire pit this morning, its no big deal," he lied, "anyway it sounds like my team's done with they're checkup, see you at home."

"Okay son love you bye,"

"Love you to mom, bye," and with that Arthur ended the call turning to his team who gathered behind him.

~ Thank you Arthur, ~ the Victini said giving her trainer a hug.

"No problem," he replied returning the gesture, "So what's the news."

~ Link's got his stiches removed, and the nurse said we could start his hydrotherapy at any time, ~ she replied sounding hopeful.

"That's great," the trainer beamed looking at his Floatzel who was now seated in one of the center's wheel chairs, "are you up to it Link?"

The Floatzel nodded vigorously causing the wheel chair to shake, "Well let's go make an appointment then,"

"There's no need to make an appointment," the Nurse informed from behind the reception desk, "We already have a booth set aside for him,"

"Well Link shall we go," Arthur asked moving toward the Floatzel's side.

"Floatzel, Float, zel, zel," he replied shaking his head briefly.

~ He said that we should go have fun while he goes though therapy, ~ Nicole translated

"Oh… you sure," the trainer asked. Link nodded before blushing, sneaking a glance over to the Audino that was making her way over to them, "Ah I see you've been sweet on her ever since you first met her. Just keep it clean; I don't want any little Audinos on my doorstep okay."

"Don't worry sir I know how to prevent myself from getting pregnant," the Audino replied in near perfect English completely unfazed by the boy's remark. Link flushed an even deeper red as the Audino took him though one of the back doors.

"Well uh… okay then." Arthur blushed at the brazen attitude of the Audino, "Uh guys are you up to visiting the pool if it's still open."

"Y…yes our pool remains open until eleven," the Nurse replied just as shocked at her Audino attitude, "A... and don't worry about your Floatzel, once he's done with his 'ahem' therapy we'll feed him and help him to your room."

"Well guys we have a few hours want to go get something for dinner and afterwards we can go a swim," he asked his team. They all agreed as they followed the trainer down to the concession window to order dinner, "Now remember we all have to wait thirty minutes before we can just dive in okay."

"_Says the person who almost drowned in Undella bay after downing an entire hero sandwich," _Aura remarked dryly as she picked at her fish and chips, still full from the ice cream.

"Well then I speak from experience," Arthur replied, "by the way this burger is amazing, I can't remember the last time I had a good cheese burger."

~ Well you have been living off of wild berries and trail mix for the past month, ~ the Victini reminded as she nibbled at a small carton of fries, "how are the seeds Pete?"

The tiny Chatot chirped weakly as he pecked at the small dish of seed set out before him; his head was starting to droop from his overly full belly. The teen gave Nicole a perplexed look as she spoke in her native tongue almost as if he could understand her for a brief moment.

"I think he's about to crash," the trainer added returning to finish his burger, "I'm going to go relax in the sauna for a little bit while I digest,"

Arthur excused himself from his friends and headed for the changing room his swim trunks in hand.

"Uh hey Jack if you want you could finish my fries I'm still full from the ice cream," Nicole asked the Glaceon before floating after her trainer.

"Uh yeah… sure," he replied looking at his unfinished meal and then to the Victini's nearly untouched fries, "I think I need a to-go box,"

Nicole tailed her trainer into the sauna after he changed into his trunks, "Okay I can do this,"

She entered the steam filled room, and found it to be practically deserted with only Arthur and herself occupying it. The Victini turned instinctively turned invisible when she saw her trainer reclining on one of the wooden benches, his toned physique wet from the steam. The sight of her trainer's glistening form made her quiver with anticipation as she slowly made herself visible.

~ Uh hey Arthur, ~ she squeaked out as she sat next to him.

"Oh hey Nicole what's up," he asked startled, "shouldn't you be on the girl's side."

~ I wanted to see if… how your shoulder is doing, ~she asked nervously wringing her hands.

"Oh its fine, you shouldn't worry about me,"

~ Arthur please, I know it was bothering you when we reached the center, ~

"Okay, it just a little stiff from the run," he huffed, "it just needs to loosen up, one of the reasons I'm in here,"

~ You know I… could give it a massage if you like, ~

"Alright Nicole you can massage it," Arthur sighed and gave a gentle smile before rolling over on the bench giving the Victini access to the injured shoulder. She gently floated over, and alighted on his back giving gentle pressure to the visible knots that lined his right shoulder blade. Nicole could see the slight depression left by the brace he wore making a faint figure eight in his skin, but she diligently worked her small hand over them until they were no longer visible. Arthur felt the small digits of his Victini work loose the knotted muscle giving him great relief, but as she worked he couldn't help but feel a small measure of discomfort from his loins.

"Damn it," he thought to himself as he tried to force his thoughts from his current predicament.

~ Okay I've work out as much out as I could, ~ She said floating up off of her trainer and landing before him. Arthur opened his eyes and pushed himself up right testing his shoulder, "hm that felt pretty good thank you."

Nicole got a sly smile as she glanced at Arthur's growing predicament, ~ Now it's my turn, ~

"Wha… but your so…"

~ So what, small; just be gentle okay, and pay attention. I'll let you know if you're being too… rough ~ she said turning around and floating back; landing on his crossed legs.

"O…okay um where should I start," he asked nervously, fearful she might discover what his blue trunks hid.

~ Start with my ears, they're very sensitive so be gentle, ~

"A…alright," the trainer gulped as he gently took each of her ears in his hands rubbing them gently from the base to their very tip. The action nearly made Nicole swoon as she felt her heart hammer in her chest, and causing her toes to curl with every sensation from her ears alone. As Arthur continued his ministrations he felt the tiny fairy heat up adding to the already warm atmosphere, but he persevered reveling in the sounds the little Victini made.

~ Mm… that's too good, move down please… shoulders next, ~ Nicole murmured lying forward. Arthur silently shifted forward to better service the prone Victini; moving his hand lazly down to her shoulders, and bracing himself with the other.

"I never knew your ears were so sensitive," he stated, "or that rubbing them would illicit that kind of effect,"

~ Give it some time and you'll find something that's even more sensitive, ~ she dreamily responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked almost lost to the heat of the room.

~ Nothing, keep going, ~ the Victini corrected. Arthur nodded as he continued his gentle treatment of her tiny shoulders; occasionally he would trace her spine with a light stroke of his finger, earning a long purr and slight shiver from her tiny form. His head swam in a stupor as the ambient temperature continued to increase, "Nicole it's so warm I… I can't think straight,"

~ Keep going, your… you're doing a good job… lower please, ~ she cooed

"Keep talking it… it helps me focus," Arthur panted as he worked his hand lower over the small of her back and wings.

~Mm… alright what's on your mind? ~ She asked feeling the teens hand gently work one of her wings.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked already knowing the answer.

~… blue, ~ she replied turning over to peer up at him with her brilliant azure orbs, ~ it matches my eyes, ~

"You do have lovely eyes," he replied leaning closer, captivated by her gaze.

~ I know, but you stopped, continued please, ~ she urged stretching before her trainer.

"But what could I rub without offending you,"

The Victini gave an annoyed huff, pulling the teens hand to her stomach, ~ my belly. ~

The trainer nodded with a soft smile rubbing the soft fur of the Victini's tummy, "I had thought this was demeaning to you."

~ Arthur I need to tell you something, ~ she purred ignoring the comment.

"What is it that you need to tell me," he asked leaning closer drawn in once again by her gaze.

~ Actions speak louder than words, ~ she replied softly pulling her trainer closer, until she could place her tiny hands on his head.

"I… I love you," she breathed before pressing her lips to Arthur's,

_"Lucario used ICE WATER! It's Super Effective!" _Aura shouted.

…

'Insert evil laugh here' nuff said.

Please review and no flames, well maybe I might have asked for it with this chapter but be respectful


End file.
